icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
iCarly Wiki:Season 5 Timeline
This page is intended to be a running log of Season 5 news and information. It is an open project so any iCarly Wiki member may help. Feel free to hold discussions on the talk page. January 22nd - Dan tweeted a picture of iCarly sets being built. January 25th - iCarly began production of Season 5 - Table read for 501 (possibly called iGot Jungle Worms according to Darthleroy) - Production from season 1 to 5 (or 1-4 production) was Normally on Monday to Friday. Since Victorious is not in production the iCarly cast had to move thier production days from Monday to Friday to Wednesday to Tuesday - DanWarp tweeted "And I talked with @NathanKress on the way out. We may have a fun surprise for you! ;)" This could mean that Nathan Kress will be shirtless for an iCarly episode. -Nathan tweeted I'm officially a working man again! Can't wait to get started on this season. This first episode is quite exciting! - Boog!e a.k.a T-Bo tweeted WE HOPE UR READY!!! @noahmunck@NathanKress @jennettemccurdy http://mypict.me/mzGXg - Casting info was found for 502. A scene in the Ridgeway cafeteria may take place in that episode. (Will be filmed from 2/1 to 2/7) -Boog!e tweeted Way to stay in character "Randy" lol http://mypict.me/mzIKe January 26th - The title for 501, IGot Jungle Worms was confirmed in a tweet by Spin or Bin music and it will guest star the band One Direction. -Run-through of iGot Jungle Worms -Boog!e tweeted Creating magic moments @jennettemccurdy http://t.co/vfGwTAUB -Boog!e tweeted Kwik change @NathanKress @jennettemccurdy http://mypict.me/mzUsi January 27th -Boog!e tweeted We get more done b4 noon than most people do all week @noahmunck @NathanKress http://mypict.me/mA4Mu -Boog!e tweeted Memorization is key http://mypict.me/mA4N1 -Boog!e tweeted And of course a nice cup of hot java @jennettemccurdy http://mypict.me/mA4NA -Jennette tweeted Hanging on set with @YaBoyBooGie . Yummm hot cocoa with hazelnut creamer http://pic.twitter.com/ThOLOYQR Boog!e tweeted Livin life like a movie...props to the Groovy Smoothie... http://mypict.me/mA50b According to this video As part of a plan to tape Victorious and iCarly at the same time (the two shows usually use the same soundstage, and therefore are filmed on seperate months from each other), production of iCarly has been moved to KTLA studios. January 30th -One Direction filmed their guest appearance for iGot Jungle Worms -Dan tweeted "Crazy day here at iCarly. I don't know which direction to go in! Wait, I think I've decided... which one direction is best. ;) ;) ;)" -Dan Tweeted/Facebooked Okay, I'm sitting here with the iCarly writers. Who wants to help us write a new iCarly script?!? -Then he said Okay, here's how you can help us (this is for real)... and said Tell us about a GREAT SCENE you remember from a PAST iCarly episode. Like, a CLASSIC iCarly scene you LOVED. January 31st -Final day of production for iGot Jungle Worms -Dan, Nathan, Jennette and Noah tweet about being able to film an episode with One Direction -Victoria Justice filmed some scenes for iGJW (Source) Ak-k15MCMAAmusH.jpg|Jennette's tweeted photo getting ready to film this episode Ba3e18ae514d11e180c9123138016265 7.jpg|Boog!e's photo of Miranda on-set AlEoWqRCIAAoohA.jpg|Jennette's photo of herself on-set AlE004DCIAAZIEJ.jpg large.jpg|Jennette's photo of Miranda on set AlE0tEVCMAETs4Z.jpg|Jennette's photo of Noah on-set AlE0_1fCEAAxuBL.jpg|Jennette's photo of herself in between takes AlE08iJCMAAZob5.jpg|Jennette's photo of Nathan on-set 421004 10150545472426172 96981971171 9279886 1198792036 n.jpg|Miranda and Jennette between takes Tumblr lz39gb2vTp1qe16ako2 500.png|Jennette in between takes 429942_10150545472131172_96981971171_9279883_99978174_n.jpg|Jennette's photo of Sam's ring in between takes 420402_10150545471821172_96981971171_9279881_1162019648_n.jpg|Jennette's photo of Sam's boots on-set 421519_10150545471971172_96981971171_9279882_351186387_n.jpg|Jennette's photo of Sam's backpack on-set 417081_10150545471726172_96981971171_9279879_2002530849_n.jpg|Jennette's photo of Nathan and Noah on-set February 1st-7th -Production of 502 :-Table Read: 1st :-Rehearsal: 2nd and 3rd :-Filming: 6th and 7th -Jennette tweeted photos of production (see slideshow) February 8th-14th -Production of 503 :-Table Read: 8st :-Rehearsal: 9th and 10th :-Filming: 13th and 14th -Boog!e tweeted that Jerry Trainor will be directing the episode for the first time -Dan tweeted pics that this episode contains flashbacks from some of the very first episodes of iCarly IPilot, IHatch Chicks, IHate Sam's Boyfriend and more. February 15-21 -Had week off from taping February 22-28 -Production of 504 :-Table Read: 22nd :-Rehearsal: 23rd and 24th :-Filming: 27th and 28th February 29 - March 6 -Production of 505 :-Table Read: 29th :-Rehearsal: 1st and 2nd :-Filming: 5th and 6th : March 7th - March 13th -Production of 506 :-Table Read: 7th :-Rehearsal: 8th and 9th :-Filming: :This is the shows 100th episode : March 14th - March 20th -Production of 507 :-Table Read: 15, Cast had day off on March 14 from a tweet from Nathan. :-Rehearsal: 15th and 16 :-Filming: 19th and 20th : March 21st-April 3rd -Had hiatus from filming -'April 2nd': taping web segments for website April 4th - April 10th -Production of 508 :-Table Read: 4th :-Rehearsal: 5th and 6th :-Filming: 9th and 10th : April 11th - April 16th -Production of 509 :-Table Read: 11th :-Rehearsal: 12th and 13th :-Filming: 16th and 17th April 17th - May 1st -Had week off from taping '-May 1st:' taping web segments for website May 2nd - May 18 -Production of 510-511 :-Table Read: 2nd :-Rehearsal: 3rd-4th and 10th-11th :-Filming: 7th-8th and 14th-18th :-This episode took longer to film than a normal two-part episode because of the New York location and the episode's very special guests. May 23rd - May 30th -Production of 512 :-Table Read: 23rd :-Rehearsal: 24th and 25th :-Filming: 29th and 30th :-Taping was pushed back a day due to Memorial Day May 31st -June 5th. -Production of 513 :-Table Read: May 31st :-Rehearsal: May 31st and June 1st :-Filming: June 4th and 5th :-Table read was pushed back a day due to Memorial Day June 13th - June 20th -Production of 514/515 :-Table read: June 13th :-Final day of filming: June 20th